The First Day
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: Quinn Fabray is living her dream. Graduated from college and got accepted in the multinational company that she dreamed of. What will happen when she bumped to someone that she didn't really expect to meet during her first day at work? Is she going to meet the man of her dream? Fabrevans AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'll never expect that in the end, it would be like this. My first encounter with him was pure coincidence. I never expected that we would meet in such an odd situation. Maybe for some people, this kind of situation is the one that they'll want to forget that it never exists. But for me, this experience changes my whole life.

My first time meeting him was a disaster. How come? Since early morning, my day was just not runs as smooth as it should be. I'm too panicked thinking about my first day of work. It was my first time working for a company after I graduated college. What made me more panic was the fact that this place was my dream workplace. I always wanted to work there ever since I enrolled college.

Since I was still at home, my nervousness has already showed up. According to Lizzy, my only older sister by 3 years, she could tell that I'm nervous because I was eating my breakfast super fast. I was the one who usually took my time to eat and all of sudden, that morning, I ate faster than my dad who usually the fastest eater in the world.

This nervousness became worse when I was already sitting on the back seat of Justin's car. Justin was Lizzy's fiancé. They've been going out for almost 5 years and they'll get married next year. Even they already life together, they insisted to pick me up at my parents house and drove me to my new office.

"Will you just calm down a bit? You're nervousness drives me crazy," Lizzy snapped at me.

"This is killing me. I can't do this."

"Hey, calm down. Everything will be fine. If you keep getting panicked, I bet your boss will kill you the first time he saw you," Justin added.

"Will you just shut the fuck up, Justin? You only make it even more worse."

"Sorry, Qbear. I didn't mean to. But listen, you need to be really calm. Office people won't like it if they saw you this nervous. They'll think you're not ready to work," he chuckled.

"That's true. You need to relax. Just listen to the music, or sip your coffee, or read a book, or anything so you can relax a bit," Lizzy added while applying her make-up.

"Both of you need to shut up or I'll cut my wrist out of frustration," I sighed.

Lizzy and Justin chuckled but then they really did shut up. They're not talking anymore. I'm started to get more relaxed but when I saw outside the window, the nervousness came back.

"Crap," I cursed as I saw the office building right in front of me.

"You'd better go now if you don't wanna be late. Remember, first impression is important. Good luck, Quinn!" said Lizzy followed with Justin's agreement.

"Thanks!" I thanked them as I'm getting out from the car. Secretly wishing that my first day at work would be gone well.

I took a really deep breath. This is it. I need to give them a really great first impression and a great performance on the first day. I really wanted this job ever since I knew what I wanna be when I grow up. Becoming a graphic designer in this big multinational company. Now, I already succeeded on getting the job and I won't blow this chance away.

After what it seems like forever, I started to walk inside the building with all the confidence that I managed to gather. But I was walking for only 5 steps when I slammed to a muscular body in front of me.

"Oh God. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," I panicked. Okay, I know I've been panicking since early this morning but this one is totally reasonable. I just slammed to one of my co-worker and made him dropped his portfolio and made his artworks scattered on the floor. This is a disaster. Before he got mad, I just bend on my knees and help him gathered all of his artwork again.

While doing that, I took a peek at his artworks and I was stunned. Wow, this guy must be the boss favorite employee. His artworks were amazing and too die for.

"I'm so sorry. Here are your artworks. Hope that it's not ruined," I said while I gave him back his belongings. I was a bit scared cause since our first encounter he didn't say anything.

"Next time, watch where you're going. You can ruined someone's hard work, understand?" he said coldly.

I just nodded my head and then he was gone. He did have that charm. He looks so handsome in that outfit. His blonde hair, blue eyes, full lips… everything about him was just so perfect. He's indeed looks super cold but I didn't know why his coldness took my breath away. It's crazy though. I didn't know who he was, I didn't know his name. But one thing that I knew for sure, he stole my heart right away.

I snapped all my thought about that stranger and decided to continue my journey to my new office before I came late. I really didn't want to ruin this.

* * *

**Comment and review please! Let me know what do you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

3rd floor.

Yup. This was where I'm going to be working. I stared at the billboard in front of the door. It still felt like a dream even now. This was not the first time I came here. I went here to submit my application and also for the interview. But both times went well without this kind of nervousness. I gathered my courage then I stepped in to the office.

"Good morning," I greeted the receptionist on the front door.

"Morning," she greeted back with a smile. "You must be Quinn Fabray, the newest addition to the graphic design division, right? Well, welcome to the club! I'm Brittany S. Pearce. You can call me Brittany. Nice to meet you," she continued and shook my hand.

"Hi, Brittany. Nice to meet you too," I smiled. I kinda like her. She seemed very nice.

"Well, Mr. Evans' been waiting for you in his office. He wants to meet you directly to give you some brief explanation about how we did the work here. It's really rare though. He never deals with this kind of stuff. He usually gave it to Finn Hudson, his assistant," she explained.

Oh wow. The whole meet the boss thing already. I was already relaxed when I talked to Brittany but what she just said makes my nervousness come back. I felt like there's a hitch in my throat. I couldn't breath.

Brittany seemed to see my nervousness cause she suddenly said, "Hey, relax. Take a breath. Mr. Evans is a really nice guy. Maybe he looks a bit cold in the outside, but after you get to know him, he's quite a catch. Don't worry. He won't bite."

I chuckled when I heard her last sentence.

"Come. Follow me."

She guided me to Mr. Evans' room. While walking there, I tried to observe the working environment there. Sometimes we stopped. Brittany was busy introducing me to some of my new co-workers. I was happy though; they all look very kind and nice.

Few steps later, we arrived at Mr. Evans' door. I couldn't step forward. I was scared. For a few seconds I was just standing there. Not doing anything.

"Quinn, just go in. He won't bite you," Brittany said.

"No, Brit. I can't."

"I'm gonna leave you here. Just go. Good luck, darling!" And then she leaved me alone in front of that damn door.

I was standing there for another minute before finally I knocked on the door.

"Mr. Evans…" I called.

"Come in." That voice! I recognized that voice. He sounded so familiar. I thought I heard him somewhere but I couldn't figured out it when and where. Before he thought I was playing a prank on him, I opened the door and decided to step in.

And I was about to pass out when I saw who was sitting behind the desk.

* * *

"So you're Quinn Fabray," he said when he saw me.

He did look as surprised as I was. But he still managed to look very calm, so different with me who I'm pretty sure that I looked petrified. How come? It turned out that the guy that I bummed to earlier today was my very own boss! I felt like I'm going to die. Goodbye great first impression. I definitely ruined that with that incident. This was not going to be good.

"Yes, I am. Em… I'm really sorry about earlier today, Sir. I…"

"Hey, relax Q. I can call you that, right? About earlier today, that was fine. Not a big deal. Have a seat," he said.

"Oh. Yes Sir, you can call me Quinn or Q or anything that you like," all of sudden I became very relaxed. Followed his instruction, I took a seat and waited for the next thing he's going to say.

"First of all, just call me Sam. No need with the formalities, I'm sick with that. So don't bother to even call me Sam or 'dude' or anything you like," he gave me a smile and wink.

"Ok, Sir… Sorry, I mean…" I stammered.

"Hahahaha you're so cute. Just relax, Q. I'm not forcing you to call me 'dude'. Just whatever you fell like calling me, okay? As long as it's not Mr. Evans."

I blushed. Did he really just say that I'm cute?

"Well, Brittany said that you want to give me a brief explanation about how we did the work here," I just tried to drive this conversation to where it should be though I'm pretty sure that he could tell that I'm damn nervous and tried my best not to stammer.

"That's one of how we did the work here. No formalities. Next, you can't refuse anything that I ask you. It means if I ask you to have lunch with me, you have to go. If I want to drop you home, you can't refuse that too. Understand?"

I just nodded even though I'm just really confused. What did he mean by that? Was that really a rule on a workplace like that? I'm just gonna leave that to Mr…. ups, Sam.

"Now, we're going to the serious part. I really like your artwork that you submitted here. It was simple, neat, colorful, and so girly. We really do need a girly touch here. That's why you're accepted here. So, for your first project, I want you to design something for Mother's Day. A card, poster, or something. It's still a few months from now, so you can really take your time. But let me see how far you can get today later, ok?"

"Ok. I think I should leave now," I tried not to sound awkward.

"Good luck, Q. And, welcome to the jungle!" Sam closed the conversation.

I stood up and left the room. I walked to my desk, which Brittany showed me earlier and started to brainstorm the idea for my first project. With that, my first day at work has officially begun.

* * *

**Comment and review please! Let me know what do you think of it so far :)**


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost lunch break time and I'm still here, sitting on my desk, almost dying cause I still couldn't get any idea for my first project. I was still trying to think for the main idea when a tap on my shoulder shocked the hell out of me.

"Hey Q, let's grab a lunch!"

I dropped my pencil. I almost screamed but thankfully, I managed to hold that urge to scream, especially after I realized that voice belongs to my boss.

"Q, you need to stop doing that. You're seriously too cute. Are you really that serious to be this shocked?"

He laughed but then I realized something. He called me cute. Again. The next thing I knew, I found myself blushing really hard. I'm almost as red as a tomato.

"Q, you're not daydreaming again, right? It's lunch break, you need to eat something. Besides, I believe that with an empty stomach, you can't really think clearly. Let's grab some lunch."

"But…"

"Do you still remember what I said earlier in my office? Cause if you do, then you should know that you shouldn't refuse anything that I offer," he said while crossing his arm. Trying to look mad but he had this pouty face around him. I couldn't help but chuckled at his behavior.

"Okay then if you insisted. Just wait a second," I admitted my defeat. I turned off my computer, took my phone and wallet, and then stood from my seat. I followed Sam, who already walked to the front door and opened it for me. Such a gentleman.

Sam took me to an Italian restaurant. This restaurant was still at the same building with the office so we only have to go down to the ground floor. It looks super cozy and homey. Perfect place for a rather casual and relax lunch.

We seated on table number 13 that was located near the window. The waiter gave us the menu. I haven't got the chance to read it when Sam ordered for us.

"We'll have two ravioli carbonara and two ice lemon tea," he said and gave the menu back to the waiter. I did the same thing.

There was an awkward silence between us. Both me and Sam didn't say a thing. I glanced at him and then I found him staring at me. He looked at me so intently. It's like he was analyzing my face or something. I felt my cheek became really hot then I decided to just stare at the window though there was really nothing to see out there.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Sam finally decided to break the silence.

I nodded.

"Is there anything bothering you? Cause you're so quiet. We might be a boss and his employee but during lunchtime, I considered us as friends. So, if there's something bothering you, you can just talk to me. But I'm not pressuring you, you know. Just if you're comfortable," he continued.

He looked very concern and this worried me so much. I couldn't say a word. I was just there, sitting in front of him and not saying a thing.

"You don't like food? It's okay we can order…"

"No. The food is fine. I like it a lot actually. It's one of the best Italian food that I've ever tasted. It's just…"

"Just what?" he looked at me curiously.

He's seriously cute when he did that but I couldn't help but rolling my eyes. I mean, he just said that he's not pressuring me to tell him what's wrong but what he did now was just almost the same as forcing me to spill everything.

"Sorry. Not pressuring you. I forgot. But please can you tell me what's wrong? Cause I'm dying here."

"Well, actually I just feel not comfortable. I mean, it's nice to have a lunch with a friend but you're my boss. I haven't work with you for even 6 hours and I'm sitting right here, having lunch with you. Also, I feel like it's not right to call you with just Sam. Cause again, you're my boss. Everything just feel so wrong," I spilled everything out. I actually couldn't believe I just did that.

"So that's the problem," he smiled.

Okay. He smiled. There's something wrong with him. Why was he smiling? Wasn't he supposed to be mad or furious?

"Q, just like I said before, I'm not a big fan of formalities. That's why I ask you to just call me Sam. And it's not just you; it's for everyone that works in the company. Well, maybe Brittany calls me Mr. Evans but that's only because she's the receptionist, she has to be a little formal. But outside the reception table, he even called me 'The blonde Justin Bieber'," he continued.

I couldn't help but chuckled when he mentioned Justin Bieber. Now that I think about it, he _did_ look a bit like the world phenomenon.

"At least, that's what my dad said. As for lunch, again, it's not the first time I had lunch with my employees. Well, maybe for an employee who's only working for less than 6 hours, you're the first. But that's not the point. Everyone, that includes Brittany, had lunch with me before. Not exactly like the two of us, usually I went with others so it will be like 3 or 4 people having lunch together. So, there's really no excuse for you to be not comfortable. It's a common thing, more like a tradition. It's also one of my way to build a great working relationship with my employees and also a way to get to know them better. I want my employees to be comfortable with me," he explained.

Upon hearing his explanation, I just stunned. I didn't even remember how many times I did that today but I was just surprised to see that side of him. That soft and charismatic side of him was really attractive. I couldn't tell if I'm falling for him or not. But I just tried to ignore that feeling. Shut it Q, he's your boss for God's sake and you barely even know him!

"Erm… Quinn? You started to worry me here. Why are you so quiet?" he asked me.

He looks very concern. Why was he acting like that?

"I'm fine," I gave him the safest answer.

"No. Don't lie to me. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you're not fine. Please tell me, Q. You don't want to see me dying, do you?" he pleaded.

"Why are you so cute…"

"Did you just said that I'm cute?" he asked with his eyes wide open and his cheeks went a little red.

Wait. Did I say it out loud? Shot. And why was he blushing? Gosh, this was confusing.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that but you know, you're my boss and during this lunch hour you already showed me different kinds of your personality. One minute you can be so mature explaining everything about work. But the other minute, you're acting like a five-year-old kid with all that pouting and everything."

I glanced at him. He was listening and I swear I saw his cheeks even get redder. Seriously. Why in the world Sam Evans was blushing?

When he didn't say anything, I decided to continue, "I didn't mean to be rude though. I wanted to say thank you instead."

He gave me that confused look again. He raised his eyebrows and pouted his mouth. I chuckled when I saw him like that. Then he finally said something after like forever.

"Quinn, are you always like this?"

This time, I was the one who confused, "What do you mean?"

"Always making other people confused. Cause I don't really get what are you trying to say. You drive me crazy and I hate to feel like this."

"Well, sorry. Let me just get to the point this time. What am I trying to say is that I think I made a right decision to apply to this office. The things that you said earlier about the working ethics at the office just made me relieved. This company is not the company that forces their employees to work and not letting them know their boss better. The boss also wants to know his employees better. That's the kind of office that I really want to come when it's time for me to work."

"Well, you know, this company may not the only one–"

"Wait. I'm not finished yet."

He nodded then I continued, "My parents always opposed the idea of me applying for a job in this office, you know. They said the owner was crazy enough to let his newly graduated son to lead the company. They said that the son didn't have that much experience and may lead the company into something bad. They did finally let me apply though after 2 years observing this company and just in time for me to look for a job. Now, I can tell my parents that my boss did have a really great method in running this company."

He looked at me in awe. I'm scared though. I'm afraid that I might offend him or something. When he didn't say anything, I started to panic.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked him.

"No. Earlier you said you thanked me for making you sure of your choice for working in my office. But now I wanna thank _you_ for saying all those kind things. That meant a lot to me. I never had this kind of talk with any of my employees. Even though you've been working for only less than 6 hours and you might not know how I truly lead the company, but thank you for having your trust on me," he said it while smiling widely.

I knew that what he said come from his heart. I smiled and mumbled, "Thank you."

He smiled again.

Not long after that, our orders came. We started to dig on our food after we prayed. I insisted that cause I was raised as Christian. He didn't refuse though, he said he was raised as one too but didn't really go to church. In the middle of our meal, we started to have some little talks, about our daily life. We talked and acted like a really close friends. People won't know that we're just a boss and his employees having lunch together. I didn't really know what would happen when this day end. But I had a feeling that it was going to be one of the best day ever.

* * *

**Thank you for those who read and gave me reviews. Keep it coming though. I still wanna know what do you think of it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After the lunch, which Sam insisted to pay for us, he walked me back to the office. Before he went back to his room, he followed me to my desk and said, "Let me drive you home today, ok?" Then he kissed my cheek and went to his room.

I was totally surprised. Why was he doing that? I could see than he slightly ran to his room. I thought he was embarrassed after he did that. I secretly thanked that we went back to the office early so we were alone at that time.

After I overcame my surprise, I sat on my desk and resumed my work. I turned on my computer and started to brainstorm the main idea. But just as I grasped the idea, Santana Lopez, my co-workers that sat right next to me interrupted my daydreaming.

"So Quinn, how was it?" she asked with curiosity.

"How was what?" I tried to look confused even though I knew what she meant.

"Don't play dumb with me, Barbie. How was the lunch date with Ken?"

"Okay. First of all, I'm Quinn and he's Sam. Not Barbie and Ken. Second of all, it's just a boss and his employee having lunch together. Not a lunch date."

"Whatever. I don't care. But you're not answering me. Spill."

"Well, it was okay, I guess…"

"What did the two of you do?"

I rolled my eyes. "We ate and talk."

"That's it?"

"Yeah. I mean, that was what we supposed to do, right?"

"Oh please. When Sam walked in to the office this morning, he was blushing. I didn't know what happened earlier but the time I saw you walked in to the office with Brittany, I knew why. Then he asked you to meet him in his room, right? First timers. He usually gave that task to Finn. He only handled that when Finn didn't come. But Finn is here. So I knew, that Sam was up to something," she smirked.

"What do you mean?" I confused. Sam was blushing after he literally snapped at me when I bumped to him and dropped his portfolio? But why?

"Well, the first time he asked me to lunch was a year after I worked here and he asked Brittany to go with us. On the other hand, he asked you to have lunch alone with him! Tell me why it wasn't a lunch date."

"It wasn't a lunch date cause it was just a lunch."

"You can't answer me, can you? Quinn darling, seriously. I think you find yourself a new boyfriend on your first day at work."

"Okay. I seriously don't have any idea what are you talking about." I tried my best not to stammer. I also tried to hide my obviously blushed cheeks.

"See. You're blushing. Who paid the lunch?"

"He did."

"So it's a date then."

"He insisted, Santana. I couldn't really say no to him."

"He really likes you and I think you like him too."

I muttered, "I'm not…" but Santana wasn't buying it. She won't give up until I gave her an answer, will she?

"Quinn, let me make it easier for you. First, Sam asked you to lunch on your first 6 hours of work. A first timer. Second, he asked you to call him only Sam also on your first 6 hours of work. Another first timer. Third, don't think that I didn't see him kissed your cheek earlier. It's obvious that he likes you and you might like him too," she gave me a smile.

"I don't know. I mean, yeah, all of that happened on my first 6 hours of work. But I don't really know him though. I can't have feelings for him. He's my boss."

"You know what? Forget the fact that he's our boss. You're hot, he's hot. Both of you will make a cute couple. If I didn't love Brittany as much as I love my mother, I will definitely have crush on you. Or Sam."

"Wait. Brittany is your girlfriend?" I was really surprised though. Santana was Latina, she looks totally hot.

"Yup. It's been a year and it was like the best year of my life," she smiled as she said that. She must love Brittany so much.

"I must say that I'm surprised though but I can see that you love her so much."

"Don't worry. I'm used to people surprised at us. Well, that's not the point. The point is I think there's definitely something between the two of you."

"There's nothing between us. He's my boss. That's it."

"Fine. Deny as much as you want, Quinn. But I can't not see the sexual tension between you. Let's get back to work before Sam decided to get mad at his potentially new girlfriend," she ended the conversation with a smirk and went back to her desk.

I was getting back to my work too but there were constant interruptions from my other co-workers. They basically said the same thing with what Santana said earlier. I tried to explain everything to them, that there's nothing going on between Sam and I. But just like Santana, they're not buying it. They tried to dig more on what happen during what they called my lunch date with Sam. I just kept my mouth shut. Not long after that, they went back to resume their own work.

Well, I lied if I said I didn't feel anything for Sam. He's such a charming man. But I knew that I shouldn't have this kind of feeling for him. I'm not sure why he was blushing earlier or why he kissed my cheek. He's my boss and I'm his new employee who's been only working for less than 6 hours. If things are going to grow more than this, I knew that things are going to be really complicated. I decided to throw away all those thought and back to the Mother's Day project.

* * *

**Since it's almost midnight here, I gotta say Happy New Year to all of you :) This chapter is kind of New Year's present for you. Thank you for reading. And I'm still waiting for your comment.**

**This story will come to an end soon. Maybe one or two more chapters. But don't worry. I already planned for a sequel. Actually, this story is based on a short-story of mine, and the sequel will be based on my novel-project.**

**Once again, Happy New Year :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Quinn. Are you done? Let me drive you home now. You don't wanna stuck in the traffic jam, do you?" Sam said as he appeared in front of my desk with his bag ready to go.

"Just give me a minute. Hey, Sam. Do you wanna check this first? I'm done with the concept already," I said while preparing all the drafts that I've been working on.

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow. Let me get you home now."

I glanced at the clock. It was only 4pm and office hours won't end until 5pm. Well, he's the boss so he can come and go as he want but I'm the employee. I should stay until 5pm.

"I don't think so, Sam. It's not even 5pm, yet."

"Quinn…"

"Sam…"

"Oh, please. Cut the crap. Just go home, make out, and make wonderful little blondes already. I don't need to see both of you exchanging eye sex here," Santana snapped at us.

I couldn't help but blushed at what she said. I glanced at Sam. He was blushing too. Oh God, what's wrong with us?

"See. Both of you are blushing. Just like teenagers who fall in love for the first time. How cute," she smirked at us.

I couldn't say a thing. I just wanna kill her. That's for sure.

"You should thanked the fact that you're a girl cause if you're a guy, I will surely kill you right now," Sam glared at Santana.

"Oh, come on, Sam. I know you. And Quinn, even I only know you for less than 12 hours, I know you already. Both of you are as transparent as plastic bag. Too easy too read. Just go already. Don't forget to tell me if we can have a double date tomorrow," she winked at us.

"Um… Quinn, I don't wanna hear more words coming out from Santana's mouth, so can we go now? Please?" he pleaded. He looks so cute when he did that.

"Okay, fine. Let me grab my things first," I said as I turned off my computer and gathered my things. After making sure that I didn't leave anything behind, I stood up from my sit.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked.

I nodded. I said goodbye to Santana who looked at us like we're going to fly to Vegas and get married in 5 minutes. I glared at her but something surprised me. Sam grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

He didn't let go of my hand until we arrived at his car. He opened the door for me. After we got in, I was ready to tell him where I live when he said, "Q, do you mind if we grab a coffee first? I always drink coffee before I went home."

"Yeah, sure." I nodded my head. I mean, I couldn't say no to him, right?

The drive to the coffee shop was quite. A bit awkward to be exact. We kept exchanging awkward glance. Every time we caught each other, we immediately look other direction. Gosh, Santana was right. We're like teenagers.

15 minutes later, we arrived at the coffee shop. He came out from the car first, went to my side, and opened the door for me. I muttered thank you and he smiled. He took my hand again, interlaced it with his hand. I was surprised but it felt just right. Our hand fit each other. I knew I shouldn't feel like this but I couldn't help it.

We went to the counter and ordered our drinks. I was looking at the menus when Sam already ordered for us.

"We'll have 2 grande Iced Caramel Macchiato, please," he said.

He was searching for his wallet when I already put $10 at the counter and said, "Let me pay this time."

"Nope. It's on me. Wait, where's that damn wallet?"

"You paid my lunch earlier. I'm going to pay for your drink now."

"Quinn…"

"Sam, please?" I bit my lower lip.

"Fine. But just this time, okay?" he gave up.

I smirked then paid our drink. While waited for our drink, I glanced at him. I caught him staring at me again. I quickly turned my head away, trying to avoid eye contact. Finally, our drink ready. We sat on the nearest table and just drinking, not really having a conversation. I didn't mind though, but when I saw Sam, he looks like he was going to say something but he just kept his mouth shut.

After we finished our drink, we went back to his car and he finally asked for my address. I explained it to him and he said that he was familiar with my neighborhood so he would be able to find it easily. We didn't have any conversation though. We only shared awkward glances. Sometimes he asked me if he was driving to the right direction, I answered briefly. After that, it was silence again.

30 minutes later, we arrived at my parents' house. Well, I did have an apartment for myself. But I stayed with them these past weeks because of Lizzy's engagement party last week and we're going to have family reunion the next weekend. I need to help them with the preparation.

As usual, Sam went out from the car first and opened the door for me. Then he walked me to the front door.

"So, this is your house?" he asked. His face was full of curiosity.

"My parents'. I stayed on my apartment usually. But I've been here for the past weeks taking care of some stuff," I said.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow? We can eat breakfast first then go to the office together," he asked shyly.

"Sure. I mean, I left my car in my apartment so my sister and her fiancé have to drive me to the office this morning and I don't really like bothering them."

"So you like bothering me?" he teased and gave me a smirked.

"Hey, I didn't say that!" I playfully punch his chest.

"Ouch! It hurts, Quinn!" he pretended to be hurt. I wanna punch him for real right now.

"Seriously, Sam?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Kidding. Hey, Quinn. Can we talk?"

"We were talking this whole time…"

"No. I mean, real talk. Not small talks like this."

I nodded and muttered sure. He looked rather nervous and I really couldn't tell why.

"Listen. From the very first time I saw you, the moment when you bumped to me and dropped my portfolio, I couldn't get you out of my head. You're really gorgeous and in this short moment I got to know you even more, I knew that you're amazing. The thing you said during lunch left me speechless. No one really said that to me and you know how thankful I am to hear that from you."

He stopped for a while. He took a deep breath before continued.

"Maybe you think that it's going to be a little too fast but I really, really like you, Quinn. You succeeded on making me falling in love with you in this very short time and I really want us to be together."

Sam left me speechless. Seriously, how can people fall in love this fast? But deep down inside, I knew I was falling for him too.

"Quinn… I'm sorry. I shouldn't–"

"You might think you're being insane by saying that but believe me, that will makes me insane too."

"What do you mean?" he looked really confused. I just wanna kiss him there.

"It means that… let just say, I feel the same way," I said as I looked down at my feet. I could see him in the eyes right now. I could feel that my cheeks are burning.

"Seriously, Q?" he asked in disbelieve.

I nodded. Still not able to lift my face up.

"So, can I call you as my girlfriend right now?"

"If you want…."

The next thing I knew, he lifted my face up and kissed my lips. That kiss was a slow and sweet but passionate one. I kissed him back. I didn't know why but it felt right.

After what it seemed like forever, we pulled apart. He smiled at me, I smiled at him too.

"I promise to make you happy, Quinn," he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Well, if you said so… can you do me a favor?" I asked him and bit my lower lip.

"Anything for you, Q."

"I want to know _my_ boyfriend better. So, I want us to take this relationship slowly. Is that okay, Sam?"

"I don't see why not. I mean, I want to know _my_ girlfriend better too," he smiled.

"One more thing."

"And what is that?"

"I want you to go home now."

I saw him pouted his lips and about to protest but I cut him off.

"Before you protest, I want you to go home now not because I didn't want you here. Believe me, I want to spend more time with you. But I want you to take a rest. It's been a long day, isn't it?"

"My woman gets my woman wants, I guess. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"I'll call you later. See you," he kissed my lips and then he went to his car.

I waited for him until he gets in to his car and drove away from my parents' house. This was just only my first day at work. But I gained lots of new experience, and I gained a man that was so wonderful and amazing as my boyfriend.

Our first met did look like a disaster. It could ruin my first day at work. But who knows that it changed in less than 12 hours? From a dreadful meeting with my boss to have my boss as my boyfriend. I didn't care if people are going to say that we're going too fast. I admitted to that too. But I'm sure. This was just a beginning, not just only for my career, but also for my newly build love life with Sam. And I just couldn't wait to see what's in store for us in the future.

* * *

**So, this is unfortunately the last chapter of this story. But don't worry. I already have an idea for the sequel on my mind. I'll try to working on it when I have time.**

**I wanna thank you all for reading this story. Thank you for the reviews, especially Nicole for reviewing every chapter. Hope that everyone like this story.**

**I'll see you guys again soon :)**


End file.
